The present invention relates to wet shaving implements and more particularly to a razor handle assembly to which a blade assembly is attached during a shaving operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,571, issued Sep. 25, 1979, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, it has been suggested to employ a razor of the block type comprising a casing of a size and shape to be gripped in the palm of the hand as in the use of a conventional electric razor. However in that disclosed device a blade member is employed for use in a wet shaving process.
A similar type of razor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,835, issued Oct. 27, 1992, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, in which a novel razor handle assembly is disclosed to be employed with a razor for the wet shaving process. This disclosed structure has proved to be successful in achieving those objectives set forth in the patent, and has met with commercial success.
While the handle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,835 provides a substantially rigid gripping portion which is easy to manipulate, it is considered that an improvement could be obtained in the gripping portion of the handle, without compromise of the structural integrity of the device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a razor handle assembly of the type to be held with the fingers or in the palm of the hand which provides an improved grip over those devices disclosed in the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a razor handle of the above type which employs a combination of materials offering an improved grip and better control than the devices of the prior art.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a razor handle of the above type which provides a comfortable and pleasing grip to the user during the shaving operation.